The air resistance to a vehicle leads to higher fuel consumption. There are therefore obvious advantages, both economic and environmental, in reducing the air resistance as much as possible.
One factor affecting the air resistance to a vehicle is the wake which follows a moving vehicle. The wake behind the vehicle is a region of lower than ambient air pressure, resulting in a braking effect on the vehicle. Various solutions have been put forward for reducing the magnitude of the wake and hence its influence on the air resistance to the vehicle.
One solution is to use a so-called “boat tail”, i.e. a lengthening of the vehicle with a slope inwards relative to the vehicle's longitudinal axis. The air is thus caused to flow better round the vehicle without separation, thereby reducing the magnitude of the wake. However, that solution is not used very much, because it means sacrificing too much cargo space, since vehicle maximum lengths are limited by laws and regulations.
Another solution which has the same effect as the above solution is to make the rear of the vehicle rounded and use so-called active boundary layer control. This entails air being sucked or blown through a narrow gap at the rear of the vehicle so as to cause air streaming past the vehicle to flow round the vehicle without separation. This is a known technique from aircraft.
In convoy driving, however, the wake behind a vehicle may be an advantage in that the vehicle behind derives benefit from the lower air pressure in the wake of the vehicle ahead and is thereby subject to lower air resistance. The various solutions for reducing the magnitude of the wake may thus entail a disadvantage in convoy driving, by depriving the following vehicles in the convoy of the air resistance reducing effect of the wake.